21 Questions: The Truth
Must read 21 Questions first. Questions or Comments on my talk page please. I'm new at this, so I'll take any advice you've got. :D --Cello freak 00:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1: Suspect 'Beckendorf's P.O.V. ' We raced toward the Big House. Our mom was missing. How could this happen?! My head was still spinning, when I saw something odd when we passed by Thalia's Pine. A figure of a person standing beside the tree. She was a woman, I noticed. I raced up to Bianca and told her to stop running. "Look," I said, pointing to the figure beside the tree. "Who is that?" Bianca grabbed me and we hid behind some bushes, not far from the tree. She gasped. "Mom," she said. "Seriously, you need to stop coming up with weird statements," I said. "And you should look before you talk," She said sarcastically. I rolled my eye and looked and I saw.. mom. What was she doing here?? 'Bianca's P.O.V. ' Seriously, my brother can be so stupid sometimes. Wait. Correction: He's always stupid. Anyways, we hid behind some bushes near Thalia's Pine. It was mom standing there alright. I could never miss her blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She had a knife in her hands, and she looked as if she was waiting for something.. or someone. Just as I was wondering who she can be possibly waiting for, I saw a man. He had black hair, like Beckendorf, and sea green eyes, like me. He clothes were tattered and he looked as if he just had a battle with some really powerful monsters, weary and tired. And then I looked more closely. The man was Uncle Percy. Chapter 2: We almost find out the truth 'Beckendorf's P.O.V. ' I stared at the man that was coming toward our mom. "It's Uncle Percy," Bianca whispered. Uncle Percy? What was he doing here? And then I saw something weird. Mom was crying when she saw him. I didn't know if those were tears of joy or what. I told Bianca to be quiet, so we could hear them talking. For the first time ever, she agreed with that plan. "Thank the gods," mom said. "You've made it back again." And then she hugged Uncle Percy. "Not for long," He said, his expression filled with pain. "Kronos has reformed. He's joining forces with Set. Two evil gods at the same time. We'll never win." "Umm.. Percy? Isn't Set like, I don't know, not real?" mom told him. "Oh he's real, as real as you can imagine. Him and all the other Egyptian gods. Only Carter and Sadie can keep them under control. Tomorrow, I'll see the kids, then I have to go help Carter and Sadie." "Can't you just stay a little longer??" mom asked. "I can't." He said sadly. Then he kissed mom on the forehead. "And Annabeth?" "Hmm??" "It's time to tell the kids the truth." "You mean.." "Yeah. Tomorrow afternoon. After I leave." "They're not going to like it. How would they react knowing that--" 'Bianca's P.O.V. ' Just as we were getting to the exciting part, Beckendorf sneezed. Mom and Uncle Percy turned at the sound. And then Uncle Percy started to come our way. "Great," I mummured. Leave it to my stupid brother to ruin everything. I grabbed him and we ran back to our house. Once we were in our bedroom again, I started lecturing Beckendorf. "Couldn't you just hold it in or something?!" I shouted. "We were that close to finding out what they were talking about!" "Whatever, they'll still tell us tomorrow." Beckendorf said. But I could tell that he wanted to know too. And that his brain chose the wrong time to sneeze. "Let's just go to sleep." He yawned and turned off the light. Still angry, I got in bed and closed my eyes. Chapter 3: Uncle Percy 'Beckendorf's P.O.V. ' I woke up, and heard laughing coming from the living room. I turned toward Bianca, but she was still in her bunk, snoring like a pig. It had to be mom that was laughing. But what was she laughing at? I checked the clock. It was 10:30 AM. I shook Bianca. "Wake up!!! It's 10:30 already!!" I shouted in her ear. That woke her up. "What do you ''want, you dweeb?!" She groaned. "Are you trying to make me deaf or something?! And who the heck is laughing downstairs?!" "Mom," I replied. "Now get up. We have to find out what mom is hiding from us." "Ugh. She'll tell us in the afternoon. Until then, just stay quiet." Bianca said. "Now let's go downstairs." We changed into our clothes and walked downstairs. "Morning Mom! Who are you talking to?" I asked. "Just your Uncle Percy," mom said, smiling. Uncle Percy smiled when he saw us. "How you guys doing? Staying out of trouble?" he asked. I put on my best fake smile and said, "Yeah, everything's going fine." "I won a canoe race yesterday!" Bianca said, grinning. Great, she's showing off again. "If dad was here, he'd be proud of me, right?" she asked Uncle Percy. "Yeah. Yeah, he would." Uncle Percy said, a sad look in his eyes. "Now how about some breakfast kids?" mom said. She looked anxcious to change the subject. '''Bianca's P.O.V. ' We settled down on the dinner table while mom cooked breakfast. Uncle Percy asked us the same usual questions, how was life, how we're doing in school, and the latest news about our friends. Once or twice I would want to blurt out everything that happened last night. But I held the urge in. After a while, we were eating. "Bacon and blue eggs," Uncle Percy said, grinning,"My favorite." Yeah, you heard it right. Blue eggs. My mom makes blue food. She said she had learned all the recipes for blue food from our dad's mom. She said that our dad loved blue food. Especially blue chocolate cookies. I always grin like a stupid person every time mom tells that story to me. "How long are you staying, Uncle Percy?" Beckendorf asked, his mouth full of blue eggs. "Oh, not for long. In fact, I have to go soon." he said. "After breakfast." I caught mom looking down the floor when he said that. And then, I did the most stupid thing of my life. "Umm.. mom?" I asked. "Yes, Bianca?" mom said. "Me and Beckendorf, we kinda.. oh.. snuck out last night. B-Because I heard a sound. And then we went outside, and we found a s-shadow that belonged to no one." Beckendorf kicked me from under the table. Mom just sat there, eyes wide. And Uncle Percy, well, he had no emotion shown on his face. 'Annabeth's P.O.V. ' They know. I was sure. I'll have to tell them now. But then Percy met my eyes. It said,"Not yet. Not now." I didn't know what to do. But then Grover's voice saved me. "Percy!!" I heard him yell. Then he burst in our front door. Still panting, he said,"Why didn't you call?? Or an Iris-message would be nice." And then Juniper burst in. "Grover.. Finally, I caught up." She said, panting. Percy and I smiled. It's been a long time since the three of us were in the same room. "UNCLE GROVERR!!!!" Bianca screamed and raced toward him to give him a big bear hug. Grover was Bianca's best friend. He was the one that told her all about Percy and his adventures. Beckendorf settled with a "Hi" and went back to his breakfast. He loves blue eggs, like his father. I told them to come in and have some breakfast with us. So there we were, 6 of us, crammed into a small dining room. Breakfast lasted quite a while. Then the time I dreaded came. Percy stood up and said," I'm sorry. I have to go now. They're waiting for me." "I'll walk you out."I told him. Next Book The next book is 21 Questions: LiesCe Category:Cello freak Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Original Idea